Eastern Tribes (Far Rhun Easterlings)
We are easterlings who live in the far east, we haven´t got much of iron and stone, because we live like hunters and small farmers. Members mhalva haseir 07martik07 jakubnec Ranks You can have more than one rank, but in other section (You can be a Farmer and a Master Lumberman, but you can´t be a Master Farmer and a Farmer). All tiltes are in yellow (common profesion, recruits and unemployed) or gold color (other), everyone can use titles Easterling and Rhûn. Emperor (King of all tribes of the Uttermost East, has absolute power; title- Easterling Warlord) - mhalva Emperor´s Guard (He is bodyguard of the emperor; title- Golden Easterling) - General (He leads the whole army; title- Easterling Warlord) - Tribe King (He rules one or more tribes with towns; title- Easterling Warlord ) - King´s Guard (He is bodyguard of the king; title- Golden Easterling) - Chieftain (He rules all of the soldiers of one tribe; title- Golden Easterling, Warrior) - Master Hunter (He rules all of the hunters of one tribe; title- Hunter) - Master Farmer (He rules all of the farmers of one tribe; title- Farmer) - Master Builder (He rules all of the builders of one tribe; title- Architect/Builder) - haseir Master Lumberman (He rules all of the lumbermen of one tribe; title- Lumberjack) - haseir Soldier (Common profession, he fights; title- Warrior) - Hunter (Common profession, he hunts animals ;title- Hunter) - Farmer (Common profession, he farms crops and animals: title- Farmer) - Builder (Common profession, he builds houses; title- Architect/Builder) - Lumberman (Common profession, he cut down trees; title- Lumberjack) - Unemployed (You need to choose a profession) - 07martik07, jakubnec Recruit (You are still in the phase of recruiting) - Laws # King of Tribes is all for you # Don't be aggressive # Help others # Don't steal, kill or do other bad things # Respect the rules of the server Becoming a member 1.PM mhalva on discord or MSG mhalva on the server (after this you are a recruit, we give to you some suplies). 2. Go across Red Mountains (and reach the Karkal-recruit camp). 3.Have +100 with Rhûdel. 4. Reach main city and build house there.(after we build main city) Claimed lands Uttermost East. History We haven´t got many things for talking about history, because we live in isolation. We live very quiet lifes, sometimes we go to fight with peoples from Rhûdel. Server history This faction was started by mhalva and his friends, it was date 29. 1. 2019. Buildings The city of Karkal, currently under construction. Diplomacy We are building alliance with Khagnate factions. Culture We are hunters and farmers, sometimes we trade or fight with other easterling factions. We don't use much of stone (only near sea or big rivers, our biggest cities are near sea). One tribe has got one (or part of one) water source. Religion Main religion is the Dragon cult from Rhûdel (some dragons haven't got same names with Rhûdel dragons), some other cults with dragons and some other religions. Category:Neutral